Tenderly
by Hikari AkA machi NO tenshi
Summary: (LAST CHAPTER IS UP!) This is an alternate reality fanfic. The plot to this story was based on the journal of a very close friend of mine. It's dedicated to a time in her life during which she was in an abusive relationship.
1. Author's Foreword...

Author: Hikari  
E-mail: Machi_NO_Tenshi@Excite.Com  
Story: Tenderly  
Part: Pre-prologue  
Rating: G  
  
  
@TENDERLY@  
by Hikari.  
  
  
Author's Foreword:  
  
This story is dedicated to a dear friend of mine whom for   
courtesy, I will restrain the disclosure of any specific details   
about her. All you really need to know is that this was based on   
a true story (her life) and that I will try to do justice to the   
situations. It is a story about being in an abusive relationship   
and in many times, the story may get quite depressing and/or graphic,   
then again... it may not; I will not give away anything. It is my   
duty to maintain the story's main point across, so if you do not   
wish to read this, I understand... yet if you are one of the people   
that ARE, or know someone in an abusive relationship, I implore you   
to read this story. I am not saying that what happened to *Kara was   
the worst that could ever happen... all I know is that it changed   
her.  
  
  
  
  
To *Kara* and anyone who has gone though what she went through...:  
  
Never forget that there is always someone who you can   
count on, and that TRUE LOVE (and any other type of love) is   
never supposed to be painful. Value yourself, and NEVER lower   
your standards (as long as they're achievable)... you formed them   
for a reason. And remember that everything in life is fixable   
and/or replaceable, except death... so always value your life, for   
there are many people out there that care for you.  
  
  
  
  
  
*Kara, of course, is not her real name. 


	2. Prologue

Author: Hikari  
E-mail: Machi_NO_Tenshi@Excite.Com  
Story: Tenderly  
Part: Prologue  
Rating: PG  
  
  
@TENDERLY@  
by Hikari.  
  
  
Prologue:  
  
Sitting silently in a booth, a blond haired girl drank   
diligently her milkshake, unaware of the fact that she was being   
watched. Her dark observer made his way towards her. 'Is it she?'   
He thought. Once beside the booth, he cleared his throat.   
"Serena?"  
  
The fragile figure in front of him looked up. "Darien?"   
She cracked a weak smile as she stood up and hugged him. "It's   
been a long time!"  
  
"Yes, it has." Ever since their graduation Darien and   
Serena hadn't seen much of each other, if any at all. He had   
always wondered how things had gone for her after college,   
wondering if she had changed.   
  
"Well," she asked. "How are you?"  
  
He placed his hands inside his pockets. "Good. How 'bout   
you?"  
  
She was silent for a moment, looking down she answered.   
"I'm fine." Raising her head with a smile. "Couldn't be better."  
  
Now there was a story he wasn't going to buy. Serena had   
changed a lot since the last time he had seen her. She used to be   
a joyful girl whose eyes radiated life and hope, but not anymore.   
Those eyes which he had admired so much for their brilliant light   
where now nothing more than a crystalline emptiness which   
reflected how her personality was now... close to nothing. Her   
face was pale white with various dark circles around her eyes.   
The sadness in her gaze... No. She was nowhere near "fine".  
  
It had been a task to recognize her when he walked inside   
the crown arcade. Serena used to wear clothes with pastel colors   
and young cuts, long blond hair in her traditional style 'dumplings'.   
Now, she hid her body behind long skirts of dark colors with long-  
sleeved shirts, and to top things off, her beautiful hair had been   
cut to shoulder length and was tied into a simple ponytail at the   
nape of her neck. 'I wonder what could have changed her so much?'   
Darien thought. And as if he had been talking of the devil   
himself, a man of tall stature with a built body directed himself   
towards them.  
  
"Serena!" His stride was sure and emitted power, a power   
that could not be explained from where it came from. "What do you   
think you're doing?!" He demanded of her.  
  
Darien could see a hint of fear cross Serena's gaze before   
she turned to look at him. "Nothing." Her voice was soft. "I was   
only saying 'Hi' to an old friend."  
  
The man looked at Darien with hate and disgust. "Well,"   
he began while taking her strongly by the wrist. "I don't care."   
And pulling her towards him, "Come on! We're leaving."  
  
Quickly, Darien saw her disappear into the street, raising   
one delicate hand with the mere purpose of saying goodbye to him.  
  
  
  
To be continued...  
==================== ==================== ====================  
  
So? Whatcha think? 


	3. Chapter 1

Author: Hikari  
E-mail: Machi_NO_Tenshi@Excite.Com  
Story: Tenderly  
Part: Chapter 1  
Rating: PG-13  
  
  
@TENDERLY@  
by Hikari.  
  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
"AAAAHHHHHhhhh!" The delicate figure of a young girl   
screamed as she fell to the floor in the living room. She shakily   
placed her hands on top of the coffee table and with her head bent   
down, spoke her pleas to the man above her. "please... Stop!"  
  
A dark figure towered over the coffee table, casting a   
shadow on the limp figure that rested part of her body on top of it.   
Placing his hand behind his ear, he spoke with a harsh mocking tone.   
"Did you say something? I'm sorry, I thought I heard you say some-  
thing... but I must have been mistaken because you couldn't have   
possibly been telling me what to do." His hand, slowly coming down   
on the girl's head, grabbing her by the hair, and forcing her face   
towards his. "RIGHT?!"  
  
She looked up at him, her clear blue eyes filled with   
tears. "I'm sorry..."  
  
Almost as if on cue, the man softened his grip on her hair   
and grabbed her by the shoulders, raising the girl to her feet. His   
hand, then, slowly making an attempt to wipe away the tears that had   
streaked her face. "Oh baby..." he said, trying to soothe her into   
a calm state. "Why must you always make me mad?" He placed his hand   
underneath her chin and brought it up for his view. "Now look at   
your face! Look at what you made me do." Leading her quickly by   
the chin towards the closest mirror he forced her to look at her-  
self. "Look! This is what you have done to yourself!"  
  
The girl slowly gathered up the courage to look at her   
image. Her lips were dry, except for the spots where the small   
sliver of blood that dripped for the right side of her upper lip   
had touched. Her left cheek had a dark red mark in the shape of   
what looked like a handprint; the rest of her face was pink from   
her cries. Eyes: puffy and irritated. 'I did this.' She repeated   
to herself mentally, as if casting a sentence in her mind. 'I   
alone caused this. It was all *MY* fault... I should have never   
made him angry.'  
  
"ARE YOU LISTENING?" He yelled as he gave her a shake.  
  
"yes." She looked up at him from the mirror, then, turned   
around to face him. 'Please God. Let him forgive me... I *NEED*   
HIM!' Bringing her small delicate hand to his face, she traced his   
jaw line while looking deep into his eyes. "Sweety... I'm sorry if   
I made you angry. I never meant to. Please forgive me."  
  
"Ah baby," His arms bringing her into his embrace. "You   
know I only hit you because you make me angry... It only goes to   
show how much I care for you." Cupping her cheek in his palm, he   
kissed her bloody lips. "Now," he said, his voice becoming rock-  
hard again. "What are you going to tell anybody who ask you what   
happened to you?"  
  
"I'll lie."  
  
With a grin on his lips he bent towards her face. "That's   
a good girl."  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
The mall was crowded, but what could you expect when it   
was a Saturday afternoon. Bubbly people where everywhere! Young   
girls in jeans, or shorts hanged-out with each other in groups and   
laughed happily amongst themselves. Married couples with their   
hands linked walked alongside each other sharing looks of utter   
bliss.   
  
'That's how I want to be with David when we get married.'   
Serena thought. 'Just like them.'  
  
"Can I take your order?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
The woman gave Serena an exasperated sigh. "I SAID-" then   
forcing a smile on her lips. "Can I take your order?"  
  
"Uh," Serena recoiled a bit. "I want a bucket full of   
chicken, a family portion of mashed potatoes and it's corresponding   
serving of gravy... please."  
  
Chewing on her gum, the woman spit back. "That'll be   
twenty bucks."  
  
Serena's hand came forward with the bill around the same   
time that the woman grabbed it and yelled at her again. "You can   
pick it up when WE call YOU." Handing Serena a number the woman   
yelled once more. "NEXT PLEASE!"  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Over the loudspeaker of the mall's K.F.C., a woman began   
to read a number. " * I * TY - NINE. NUMBER * I * TY - NINE"  
  
"Hey Andrew!" A tall, dark haired man called to his friend.   
"I think they're calling our number... I'm gonna go check."  
  
Running towards the K.F.C. counter, Darien came to a blunt   
halt as he slammed into a thin girl that seemed to be walking in   
the same direction as him. "OH-MY-GOSH!" Darien said as he tried   
to steady the girl. "I-AM-*SO*-SORRY! Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah," came her soft reply. Brining her head up she   
looked into Darien's eyes. "DARIEN!"  
  
"SERENA!" He said in excitement. A smile that was   
beginning to form on his lips, gone as fast as it came. He was   
looking at her face. Serena had a light purple bruise on her   
left cheek and the indication of a cut on the upper right part   
of her lip.  
  
Serena figured out that he was staring at her and turned   
her face away.  
  
"LAST CALL FOR NUMBER FIFTY - NINE!!"  
  
"Fifty-nine?" Serena said to the woman on the microphone.   
"I thought you where calling number 'Sixty-nine.'"  
  
"You thought wrong, girly." The woman bit back at her.   
"Now, IS THERE ANYONE OUT THERE THAT HAS NUMBER-" but she was   
cut short in her sentence.  
  
"I have number 'Fifty-nine,'" Darien said as he handed   
the woman his ticket. "And there is no reason why you have to   
treat this girl by method of screams." Taking a closer look at   
the woman, he started again. "OR DO *YOU* LIKE TO BE TALKED TO   
LIKE *THIS*?!!"  
  
Backing up a little, the woman gave Darien a cold stare,   
but placing a fake smile on her lips she handed him a bag.   
"Here's your food, *Sir*."  
  
"Come on Serena." He said as they walked away from the   
rude woman.  
  
After a moment of silence, Serena found her voice and   
decided to speak. "Darien, you had no reason to talk to that   
woman like that."  
  
"No?" He asked as he eyed her skeptically while at the   
same time sitting down on one of the mall's food court tables.   
"So that she was treating you like a moron was not supposed to   
bother me at all?"  
  
She looked down. "I deserved it." Serena looked up at   
him again. "It was my fault that she was angry... so I couldn't   
blame her for the way she treated me." Standing up straight, as   
if proud of what she was saying, she added. "I brought it upon   
myself."  
  
Darien could only stare at the monstrosity of the words   
she was uttering. 'Serena couldn't possibly really mean what   
she's saying!' Then looking at her bruised cheek, thought again.   
'Could she?' Darien cleared his throat. "Serena... what happened   
to your cheek?"  
  
Like lightning, Serena's face became startled. "My...   
cheek?" Her hand came up instinctively to touch it. "I..."   
Darien could tell she was searching for a decent excuse. "I..."  
  
"DARIEN!"  
  
Both Darien and Serena's heads snapped to the left. A   
young blond man in his early twenties was running their way.  
  
"Andrew!" Darien yelled and he waved his friend over.   
"I got the food!"  
  
The man slowed down his pace and walked up to the table. "  
So I see." Then looking at Serena, his lips parted into a friendly   
smile. "And who, may I ask, is this young lady?"  
  
Serena blushed as Andrew picked up her hand, bent over   
it, and pressed his lips to the soft flesh of her hand. "I..."  
  
Darien smiled, if not with a little jealousy. "This is   
Serena Moyers. We went to college together at O.S.U. for my   
Freshman and Sophomore years before I transferred to Penn State."  
  
"Well," Andrew said. "It's a pleasure to meet you anyway   
Miss Serena Moyers." And kissed her hand again.  
  
She blushed even deeper as she slowly took her had away   
from his grasp. 'What would David say if he saw Andrew!!'   
"Thank-you. Likewise."  
  
"NUMBER SIXTY - NINE!! CALLING NUMBER SIXTY - NINE!!"  
  
"That's my number!!" Serena yelled as she whirled around   
raising the hand that was holding the ticked. "I'll be right   
there!" But as she started to walk- was stopped by Darien's hand   
on her hand, taking the ticked away from her grasp.  
  
"I'll pick it up for you." And not waiting to hear her   
protests, walked away in the direction of the K.F.C. counter.  
  
"So Serena," Andrew began. "Do you have a boyfriend?"  
  
Serena turned to him with her face lighting up. "Oh YES."   
She smiled with sad longing. "A wonderful boyfriend that cares   
for me very much... *very* much." She repeated almost silently,   
as if she were saying it to herself in an attempt to make the   
words more real. As if trying to believe it herself.  
  
They stayed there silently for what must have been   
minutes for the next word they heard were: "Your food's here!!"  
  
She turned around and took the bag from Darien. "Thank   
you."  
  
"No problem." He smiled, then looked down at the bag of   
food she was holding. "You know, that's a lot of food for one   
small girl to eat all alone. You taking that home to your family?"  
  
Serena got a look on her face that Darien could not   
decipher. "Yes." She answered almost as if on the defensive.  
  
"Tell you what..." Darien began as he shot a look to   
Andrew. "How 'bout I take you home?"  
  
"No thanks. I brought my car."  
  
"Well, then... what if I walk you to your car?"  
  
"No, I... " She gave in. "Alright."  
  
Serena began walking towards the exit of the mall but   
stopped to look back and see where Darien was. Andrew and him   
were saying something to each other, then, Darien started running   
in her direction. "I thought you were going to wait for me?"  
  
Serena looked at him for a second. "I did."  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Once outside of the mall, Serena began to look for where   
she had parked her car. Finding it, she opened the door and   
silently got in. She would have closed the door but Darien was   
leaning on it. "Thank you for walking me out."  
  
"It was no problem."  
  
Serena became a little tense. There was something in   
Darien's voice that she didn't like. 'Is it pity?' She wondered.   
'No, it's too soothing.' All she knew was that ever since the   
first time they had re-met she had sensed something underlying   
in his voice. 'But what is it?' Putting her key in the   
ignition, she turned it so to start the car. A weird noise came   
from the hood at the same time that the ignition refused to start.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I don't know." Serena answered almost as a plea.  
  
"Pop the hood and let me take a look at it, ok?" Darien   
ordered as he made his way around the car.  
  
"Alright."  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Darien was driving his car in the direction of Serena's   
house. Hours had passed since they had been in the mall and had   
to wait for the tow-truck to arrive. Right now, Serena sat   
peacefully at his side caring what now must be *cold* chicken.   
So deep was she in thought, that she did not hear the first time   
Darien told her they where home.  
  
"Thanks." She said as she smiled at him and got out of   
the car.  
  
Darien turned of the car and ran after her with a small   
bag in hand. "Serena," He said as he reached her door. "You   
forgot your purse"  
  
Serena took her purse from Darien's hands and was about   
to say something the instant her front door swung open, and   
older man standing in it's way. "About time you got home!!" He   
yelled at her. "Gimme that!" Grabbing the bag of chicken from   
her hands he made his way inside again.   
  
Serena lowered her head. "Thank you, Darien." And as   
she was about to enter her house, Darien grabbed her by her hand.  
  
"Serena," he said to her, his face with a serious look   
that she had never seen. "Was *he* the one that struck you in   
the face?"  
  
She shook her head from side to side. "No."  
  
"Then who was it?"  
  
"nobody." She whispered almost crying.  
  
"It's alright Serena." He said as he brought her into   
his embrace. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."   
Passing his fingers through her hair. "Just remember that I'm   
your friend and that no matter what it is. You can tell me   
anything."  
  
Serena shook her head again. 'What came over me?!'   
Wiping off her face, she looked at Darien. "There's nothing to   
tell. I just had an accident and got a bruise."  
  
Darien looked at her again. 'That bruise was *no*   
accident!' He wondered why she was lying... Who she was trying   
to cover for... but as he came out of his thoughts, and saw   
Serena lightly touching the bruise on her cheek, a shiver went   
up his spine. 'That look that she has...' Darien thought. 'It   
can't be... pride?'  
  
"I have to go in Darien. It was nice seeing you again."   
Then, walking inside, she closed the door after her.  
  
Darien stared at the door for a long moment after she   
had left. He was trying to figure out what might have happened   
to her during the years they had not seen each other. He just   
couldn't explain it. Serena was not like this when they where   
in college. She was not like this when they where dat- 'Don't   
think about that Darien.' He said to himself as he got into his   
car and turned the ignition. 'You know the reasons why you two   
broke up.' But did he really? All this time he had wondered   
why Serena had accused him of not caring for her the way she   
needed to be. He knew she now had a boyfriend but... what was   
so special about this *new* guy that she was happy with him? Was   
she happy with him? He really couldn't tell. 'She seemed happy   
enough... but then why the change?'  
  
Driving home he remembered the first time he had met   
Serena's boyfriend. 'The jack-a**!' Darien yelled mentally.   
'Treating Serena like she was- like she was-' "ARGH!! JUST   
DON'T THINK ABOUT IT DARIEN!! JUST DON'T THINK ABOUT IT!" He   
drove on, saying that to himself, trying to evade the thought of   
someone taking advantage of Serena's naivety.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Inside her room, Serena wondered why she had cried in   
Darien's arms that night. 'Funny... I wonder who the lucky girl   
he's going out with now is.' And just as she was thinking that,   
a pang of jealousy stung her chest. Why would you be jealous?   
You once went out with Darien... and you know he's nothing like   
David. But her heart still ached.  
  
"SERENA!!!" She heard her mother's two year-live in-  
boyfriend, John, yell from downstairs. "WHERE THE HELL IS THE   
CAR?!!"  
  
Suddenly, and without warning, tears began to flow from   
Serena's cheeks. 'Stop it!' She yelled in her mind as an angry   
hand came up to wipe her tears away in vain. 'Stop crying you   
wimpy girl!!'  
  
Then, she head John's footsteps as he came up the stairs.   
Swiftly, Serena ran towards her bedroom door and locked it, her   
back resting on it after the act was done. She head John down   
the hall. Now, at the foot of her door. "OPEN UP SERENA!!!"   
The knob rattling. "OPEN THE D*MN DOOR!!"  
  
Her silent cries were now shaking her body as it slid to   
the floor in anger. 'STOP CRYING D*MN IT!!' She sobbed hugging   
herself. "...stop crying."  
  
  
  
To be continued... 


	4. Chapter 2

Author: Hikari  
E-mail: Machi_NO_Tenshi@Excite.Com  
Story: Tenderly  
Part: Chapter 2  
Rating: PG  
  
  
Ok Minna-san... Here we go again!!!  
  
I finally finished Chapter 2 of Tenderly, meaning -for most of   
you- that you'll be getting Chapter 8 of Twilight pretty soon.   
Aren't ya excited?!! I'm getting these things out faster than   
before! WOO HOO! Hurray for SUMMER VACATION!!  
  
(Minna-san start giving Hika-chan impatient stares)  
  
Anyway, I know that what you really want to do is read the   
story... so I'll just hush up.  
  
(Minna-san start cheering!!)  
  
*sheesh!* I didn't know Minna-san disliked my speeches so   
much... WELL TOO BAD! 'CAUSE I'M GONNA KEEP MAKING THEM!   
(HAHAHA!) Ok-Ok, On with the story...  
  
  
  
  
@TENDERLY@  
by Hikari.  
  
  
CHAPTER2:  
  
A sleepy hand made it's way from underneath the sheets   
in search of the ringing phone. Patting around the zone of her   
nightstand, she found the receiver. "Hello..." she yawned.   
"This is she." Then, the recognition of the voice on the other   
end of the phone kicked in. "DAVID!" Serena said as she shot   
up in bed.  
  
"Who did you expect it to be?!" Came his angry reply.  
  
"No- no one, I just didn't expect you to call me this   
early."  
  
She could hear his controlled intake of breath. "Did   
you forget that you were supposed to come to my apartment this   
morning and accompany me to the luncheon that I have with some   
of my colleges!"  
  
"David, sweetie..." She tried to even her voice. "I-   
I'm sorry, I forgot."  
  
"And what good does that do!" He snapped back. "Just   
get ready, and get over here in 20 minutes."  
  
"Al-"  
  
"*Good-bye* Serena!" And then she heard the dial tone.  
  
Getting out of bed, she hurriedly opened up her drawers   
and began the search on what to wear. She didn't have that much   
time, but if she drove a little past the speed limit... she might   
be able to get there before eleven. She picked out what she was   
going to wear, and as she was about to get into her bedroom's   
bathroom, Serena heard the phone ring once again.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Serena! How's it going?"  
  
It was the bright cheerful reply that gave it away.   
"Hi Darien. How'd you know it was me?"  
  
She heard his chuckle over the line. "Lucky guess."   
But Serena knew better.  
  
"Yeah... right!"  
  
"Are you saying that I *LIE*?!" She could picture him   
already: phone in one hand, as he placed the other one over his   
chest in a mockery of insult. His beautifully handsome, face   
making a quirky grin at her.  
  
Serena couldn't help but laugh. "Oh Darien, really!"  
  
"Serena... you're too much." His voice was soft and sweet.   
"I love to hear your laugh."  
  
Her phone almost dropped at the sound of his comment, her   
cheeks blushing bright pink.  
  
"Aw, come on." He pleaded, "don't stop... giggle some   
more."  
  
"Maybe I want to torture you... did you ever think that?"  
  
"You wouldn't do that," he argued. "You love laughing   
too much."  
  
She smiled with pride into the phone. "You forgot   
Darien... I would never want to hurt you."  
  
"So Bunny, do you wanna do something with me today?"   
He asked, using his old nickname for her.   
  
Through out the weeks that they had been seeing each   
other again, Darien and Serena had started recovering the   
friendship that they had lost with the pass of years. They   
would go out together to eat something, to a movie, or just   
out to dance... like they had done yesterday night. It was a   
strange feeling for Serena every time they went out because   
-somehow- she felt like she didn't have to watch what she was   
saying, what she was doing. And she could just be.  
  
"Well..." She giggled as she twirled the phone's cord   
around her finger. "I guess I could-" Then she stopped. Serena's   
gaze was on the clothes on her bed and it hit her that she had   
to be at David's house before eleven. With fear, her eyes moved   
towards the clock on her nightstand... It was eleven already!!   
She dropped the phone in horror, 'David is gonna *kill* me!'  
  
"Hello?" Darien's voice came muffled by the sheet.   
"Bunny?"  
  
Serena remembered the phone call and grabbed the receiver.   
"Darien... I gotta go. I had forgotten that I had a date with   
David today and I'm already late. I'm sorry, I'll call you   
later, 'k? Bye."  
  
It was a rushed reply but once she finished, she hung  
-up not waiting for Darien's reply and ran into the shower.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Serena took a deep breath. It was eleven-thirty. Raising   
her trembling hand to the buzzer, she rang the doorbell. She heard   
some noise on the other side of the door, and the footsteps of   
someone approaching. She could feel David's eye on her through   
the peephole, burning with fury.  
  
The door opened.  
  
At the entrance stood David. Cold gray eyes looking at   
her through the dark blond mass of bangs that saw his hair. He was   
dressed in a pair of orange cargo shorts and a dark blue t-shirt   
with a character of "Dragon Ball Z" drawn in white. His lips   
curved into a thin smile of contempt. "What to do you want?"  
  
"I-" Serena began as she took a step back. She didn't   
trust this 'cool & collected' pose that David was displaying for   
her. "I know I'm late, but I came as soon as I could." She   
tried to smile. "We can go to the luncheon now."  
  
His smile stopped. The angular planes of his face   
tightening as he said, "Do you really think that they will hold   
the start of the luncheon until *you* show up?"  
  
"But," she lowered her head. "We can still make it,   
can't we?"  
  
"You fool!" He screamed. "Can't you tell I'm not going   
anymore?!"  
  
"But David, if you just get ready I'm sure they wouldn't   
care if we got there a little late."  
  
"Serena," He told her as he grabbed her by her arm,   
yanking her towards him. "Get it through your stupid *blond*   
head that I-AM-NOT-GOING!" Then shoving her out into the hall   
again, he slammed the door shut after her.  
  
"David! Please!" She begged as she ran to the closed   
door and pleaded. "Sweetie, we can still go if you want." Her   
hand gently traced the smoothness of the wooden door. "I'll say   
it was all my fault." Her voice lowered. "I'll say anything   
you want." But she knew it was pointless. David wouldn't open   
that door to her today. He was too angry. 'Oh if he'd just hit   
me and get it over with!' She thought, 'If he'd just give me what   
I deserved.'  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
There wasn't a cloud in the sky as Serena strolled down   
the sidewalk. 'It's such a sunny day,' Serena thought. 'I should   
be out with David at a park.' She bent down her head as a single   
tear trickled down her cheek. 'Oh! Things were so different when   
we started... I wander when our relationship changed?' She shook   
her head, 'I must be imagining things. David never changed when   
we got together... it was only that he behaved *different* when   
we were just friends.' Serena's closed fist hit the palm of her   
left hand in a decisive gesture. 'Of course! He was merely taking   
on the role of a responsible boy-'  
  
"Umph!" Serena staggered backwards from the impact of   
bumping into someone.  
  
The broad back of the man in front of Serena slowly began   
to turn. She saw a sharp glance from his deep-blue eyes, and out   
of nowhere felt a hand grab her arm and help to steady her.   
"Serena! What a surprise!" He smiled down at her. "I thought   
you said you where going to go out with David today."  
  
Serena could sense the underlying tone of distaste coming   
from Darien at the forced mention of David's name. "Yeah... but-"   
Serena searched for what to say. "We decided to postpone it for   
another day." Serena still couldn't understand why Darien   
disliked David. 'He's such a great guy. I'm sure they would be   
good friends if they just talked.'  
  
"So," he began, hand moving to brush his silky black bangs   
from his blue eyes. "Does this mean you have the afternoon free?"  
  
"I guess it does."  
  
"Are you hungry? Do you wanna grab a bite to eat?"  
  
She thought for a second. David wouldn't like it if   
after their broken date she decided to go out with the first guy   
she met... but then again, this was Darien, her old bo- her old   
friend. David would simply be a little angry but he would see   
how much fun Serena had with Darien and David would be happy for   
her. Right? Right?! 'Yeah, that's right.' "Ok Darien. Sure."  
  
Darien took her hand gently in his and lead the way   
towards a place where they could eat. He pulled on her arm,   
giving her body a nudge forward. "Hurry up Bunny!" He then   
looked back and gave her one of his famous dazzling grins. "I   
thought you'd be more pumped. With the way you eat..." He said   
while giving her a little piggy-snort. "Hahaha..."   
  
Serena stopped in her tracks. Her face began to burn.   
It's natural shade of creamy white turning into fire red. Her   
eyes slit as a crease on her forehead became pronounced. "HA-HA!   
Very funny!" With her hands balled into fists, she strode past   
him with her head held high. Then, turning around to look at him,   
she rose her hand towards her face, extended a finger and pulled   
on her lower eye lid- sticking her tongue out at the same time.   
"That's to your little piggy idea of me!" Sticking her tongue   
out to him again. "And that one's for *you*!"  
  
Darien's grin began to widen in a way that scared Serena   
thoroughly. She knew what he was up to and she'd be d*mned if   
she let him catch her that easily. So began the chase...  
  
Serena's joyous laugh could be heard as she sped through   
the streets, trying to avoid getting caught. 'It's like before.   
The way it always is with him.' She felt the wind hit her face   
as she swerved people on the sidewalk. 'I feel like a little kid   
again. So free and light.'  
  
Then without warning, Darien's strong arms wrapped   
themselves around her waist, bringing her to a sudden stop.   
"Hahaha... So you thought you could escape me, did you?"  
  
"Oh- pooh!" Like a little smiling girl, Serena turned   
her face to him. "You're gonna let me go," batting her eyelashes.   
"Right?"  
  
"We'll see." His hands slowly re-placing themselves   
around the curves on her sides. "We'll see." Then, his long   
fingers began to strum on her sides, making swift movements that   
caused a prickling feeling on her skin.  
  
Serena started to squirm, fitting as hard as she could   
to not give into the laughter the feeling caused her. But it was   
all hopeless. Darien knew what buttons to push... and if he   
wanted her to laugh, he could *make* her laugh! "Alright!!"   
She sobbed in between breaths. "I give up!" Breathe. 'He's   
going to make me say it isn't he?!' She thought. "I do eat   
like a pig!"  
  
His hands seized their movement, as they brought her   
into his embrace. "So you *do* wanna eat?"  
  
"Yeah..." She gently placed her hands on top of his.   
"So let's go."  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
"Darien, I had a great time today."  
  
It was nine o'clock as they stood at the foot of her   
doorstep. After a day of food, sun in the park, and a rousing   
arcade games competition, it seemed only right that they should   
retire home at an early time... even if they both wanted more   
than anything to continue the evening.  
  
"Yeah Bunny. Me too."  
  
Serena placed her hand behind her and wrapped it around   
the doorknob, ready to go in. "Well, g'night."  
  
Darien approached Serena, cupping her cheek with one of   
his hands. His head bent towards her as Serena's lids lowered.   
His lips kissed the right corned of her mouth, a combination   
between cheek and lips.  
  
A few feet away, the shadow of a tall man retreated into   
the unknown.  
  
Darien looked into Serena's eyes smiling broadly.   
"Sleep tight, Bunny."  
  
  
  
To be continued... 


	5. Chapter 3

Author: Hikari  
E-mail: Machi_NO_Tenshi@Excite.Com  
Story: Tenderly  
Part: Chapter 3  
Rating: R  
  
  
-AN:  
Ok, this chapter is Rated "R" for violence. So, you can't   
say you weren't warned!  
Also, as a little disclaimer... The paragraph from Arabian   
Nights is *obviosly* not mine. It's an excerpt taken from the   
translated version by Richard F. Burton and is a great book to read   
if anyone is willing to take the time.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
  
TENDERLY  
Chapter 3:  
  
Arriving back to David's house from their date, Serena   
threw her purse on the couch. Turning to her boyfriend she said,   
"So David, what do you wanna do know?"  
  
"Well," he said. David's gray-eyes began to glitter with   
intent. "How 'bout we play a rousing game of 'Truth or Dare'?"  
  
"Alright." Serena sat herself next to her purse. "Do you   
want to go first, or do you want me to?"  
  
Sitting himself across from her, he proved into her eyes.   
"Why don't you start?"  
  
"Ok..." Serena lowered her gaze. Something was wrong with   
David. He never acted this way; he didn't even like the game   
'Truth or Dare'! "I guess, truth or dare David?"  
  
He grinned as he answered, "Truth."  
  
"Alright," Serena scratched her head for questions to ask   
him. "umm... Am... I... beautiful to you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Your turn."  
  
"Truth or dare?"  
  
Serena thought for a second. "Ok. Truth."  
  
David bent closer to the couch as he looked directly into   
Serena's face. "Have you ever cheated on me?"  
  
Her eyes widened at the question. 'What did he just ask?'   
"No! I've never cheated on you."  
  
"Alright." He leaned back, his hands applying pressure to   
the arms of the chair. "I suppose that makes it your turn next."  
  
Serena tried to calm her voice. "Truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Do you think I've been cheating on you?"  
  
"Yes." David smirked, trying to suppress a laugh. "Ok.   
Truth or dare Serena?"  
  
"Wait a second!" She stood up. "What do you mean 'YES'?!"   
Slowly, her voice began to rise as the anger from his answer got   
to her. "Are you saying that you really believe that I've ever   
cheated on you?!"  
  
"*Sit*-*down*-*Serena*!"  
  
Without thinking twice, Serena's butt hit the couch. The   
tone David had just used meant that he was not in the mood to take   
any crap from her. But... she had never used that tone of voice   
with him. She didn't even know what had gotten into her. "I'm   
sorry." She whispered.  
  
"Now answer the question," David stood up. "Truth or dare?"  
  
'I guess it doesn't matter what answer I give him.' Serena   
thought. 'I've already tried one... might as well try the other one.'   
Raising her head in defeat, she answered. "Dare."  
  
Picking up the phone, David threw it to her face in anger.   
The phone hit her cheek and jaw-line making a snapping sound,   
before falling on her lap. "I dare you to pick up that phone and   
call up your lover and tell him that you are nothing more than a   
*sl^t*!"  
  
Serena moved her hand to her cheek. It felt like something   
inside her face had popped! She could only stare at the phone in   
disbelief towards David's request. "I don't know what you're   
talking about."  
  
His hand reached out and grabbed her hand from her cheek,   
pulling her towards him. "Oh!" He said as he cupped her face in   
his hand, applying pressure to her cheeks. "But I think you do."   
David reached for the phone and pressed it to her face. "Come ON!   
DIAL THAT S*N-OF-A-B*TCH'S PHONE NUMBER!!"  
  
Serena tried to struggle but David merely applied more   
force. "Whom are you talking about?!" She cried.  
  
David pushed Serena to the living room's floor. "DON'T   
TRY TO ACT F*CKING INOCCENT WITH ME!" He threw her the phone once   
again and quickly began to unfasten his buckle, sliding his belt   
loose from his pants. "NOW DIAL DARIEN'S PHONE NUMBER!"  
  
'What? So this is all about Darien?' Serena looked up   
at David in uncertainty. "What does Darien have to do with any   
of this David?"   
  
"F*CKING B*TCH!" David cried as his belt cracked like a   
whip upon the skin of Serena's back. "I KNOW YOU'VE BEEN CHEATING   
ON ME WITH HIM!! I KNOW YOU'VE BEEN MAKING A FOOL OF ME ALL THIS   
TIME!" And as his voice rose with every word he said, so did the   
force of the belt on her back.  
  
The pain from the belt rendered Serena unable to hear his   
words. She felt as if she was slowly dieing, and could almost   
swear that she felt blood trickling down her back. "Please! David   
STOP!! Can't you see you're hurting me?" Serena turned her head   
to look at him from her huddled position. "Da- "  
  
His belt hit her face, snapping it to the other side.   
Serena's body soon followed her head. David immediately grabbed   
her by the throat, straddling her body to prevent any struggles.   
"I'LL MAKE SURE YOU THINK TWICE ABOUT EVER FOOLING ME AGAIN!"   
Bringing his other hand to her throat, David slowly started to   
squeeze, ignoring the wheezing sounds that she began to emit.  
  
Serena began to panic. She had been beaten up by him   
before, but he had never tried to cut off her air supply! Feeling   
around with her hands, she grabbed the first thing she found.   
With all the strength she could muster, Serena slammed the phone   
to the back of David's head.  
  
The shock caused David to release Serena from his hold.   
Seizing the chance, she quickly stood up, grabbed her purse and   
ran out the door.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Serena had been driving around for hours without lead.   
She wanted to go somewhere to rest but didn't know where to go.   
She needed to go somewhere were she could be safe... where she   
could have a little time to heal her wounds.  
  
She put her car into park as she struggled to think.   
'Where could I go? I can't go home... Mother would probably   
yell at me for getting into a fight with David. John- He would   
probably be almost as bad.' Serena banged her head on the wheel   
in frustration. Turning her head to the street, she saw a short   
black-haired man walking past a coffee shop and stopping in.   
'Of course!! That's it!'  
  
Starting her car up again, Serena placed her signals in   
order to get back in traffic. Everything felt the same as when   
she had started to drive away from David's house, except that   
this time, she knew where to go.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
~Ding*Dong~  
  
"Coming!"Serena heard Darien's footsteps as he   
approached the door. "Heeellllo - *SERENA*!"  
  
Darien stared bewildered at the girl in front of him.   
Serena looked as if she had been in a fight and come out on the   
loosing end. He reached a hand out to bring her inside his   
apartment but as it landed on her back, he heard the most   
horrible cry of pain escape from her lips.  
  
"Please don't-" Serena started but was unable to finish   
her sentence. The stress and pain that had been caused to her   
today had finally taken its toll. Serena fainted at Darien's   
touch.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Serena lifted her head from the pillow. "Uh?" She raised   
her body a little trying to look around the room. "Ahh!" The act   
was an ordeal because her back was torturing her.  
  
"Serena?" She heard Darien yell from somewhere. "Are you   
awake now?"  
  
"Yeah..." She tried to lift herself off the bed. "I'm   
coming."  
  
Darien stood in the doorway. "Don't be foolish Serena."   
He walked to her side of the bed. "Just lay back down and   
relax... Sleep a bit." She could see him smiling down at her   
from the corner of her eye. "It's pretty late incase you didn't   
know." He brushed her bangs way from her face. "Don't worry.   
Nothing is going to happen to you while you're here."  
  
"Darien..." Serena yawned. "Am I in your room?"  
  
He sat himself on the side of the bed. "Yeah. You're   
also sleeping in my bed."  
  
She blushed. 'How did he know that was what I really   
had meant to ask him?' She hid her face in the pillow trying to   
find the courage to ask what she wanted. "Darien..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Could you sleep with me tonight?" Serena blushed a   
deeper shade of red. "Just like old times?"  
  
"Alright." Darien walked to the other side of the bed   
and looked under his pillow to change himself for bed. He then   
walked towards the bookshelf in his room, and took out a thick   
hard-back orange book that read on the side "The Arabian Nights   
Entertainment: The Book of the Thousand Nights and a Night."*  
  
He slid underneath the navy blue sheets of his bed and   
propped himself up with one of his pillows. Serena turned her   
face to the right. She wanted to look at him, as she had always   
done in the past. Darien looked down at her. "Are you ready?"  
  
She nodded. "Uh uh."  
  
"O-K! Where had we left off?" Darien flipped around   
the pages he had not touched since college. "Do you remem-   
Forget it I found the page. Ah!" Darien cleared his throat.   
"The 39th night."   
  
  
"Yet" (continued Shahrazad) "is not his story in any   
wise more wondrous than the history of the merchant and   
his children." The King asked "And what was that?" and   
Shahrazad began to relate  
  
*The Tale of Ghanim bin Ayyub, the Distraught, the Thrall o' Love*  
  
It hath reached me, O auspicious King, that in times   
or yore and in years and ages long gone before, there   
lived in Damascus a merchant among merchants, a wealthy   
man who had a son like the moon on the night of his   
fullness and withal sweet of speech, who was named   
Ghanim bin Ayyub surnamed the Distraught, the Thrall o'   
Love. He had also a daughter, own sister to Ghanim,   
how was called Fitnah, a damsel unique in beauty and   
loveliness. Their father died and left them abundant   
wealth,---  
  
  
Darien stopped. He gazed at the sleeping girl next to him,   
then, looked at the book again. 'Funny,' he thought. 'At the same   
moment Shahrazad decides to stop... so does Bunny decide to sleep.   
Oh well!' Darien placed the bookmark inside the book and placed it   
on his nightstand. Switching the light off, he heard Serena mumble   
something.  
  
"G'night Muffin."  
  
Even with all the darkness surrounding them, Darien just   
stared in shock at Serena. She hadn't called him 'Muffin' in years!!   
The sensation of hearing those words pronounced by her sweet lips   
caused a huge smile to part across his face. He relaxed himself   
against his pillow and turned to lie on his back.  
  
Darien was close to falling asleep when he felt Serena's   
arm snake its way across his stomach and grab his side, using it   
to pull herself. She cuddled herself towards him, taking the   
opportunity to whisper softly into his ear, "thank you."  
  
He caressed her hand, linking his fingers in with hers.   
"Don't worry Bunny... everything's gonna be fine."  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Morning came a little too early according to Serena, yet,   
according to the clock on Darien's nightstand... it was eleven-  
forty. Rubbing her eyes sleepily, Serena managed to stammer out   
of bed and make her way to the full-length mirror behind Darien's   
door.  
  
She gazed at her appearance and blushed a deep red. She   
was only dressed in underwear! She ran to Darien's closet and   
found a shirt to place over herself. Now, somewhat dressed, she   
walked to the living room with the hope to find Darien there.  
  
Looking around the apartment, she noticed that Darien was   
gone leaving only a note next to the breakfast he had prepared for   
her. Taking a closer look at the note, she read its contents and   
smiled. He told her he would be back home at lunchtime, and that   
he hoped she enjoyed her breakfast.  
  
"He's so sweet..." She whispered as her fingers lightly   
traced the edge of the dining table. Her smile widened as she   
recognized what he had given her for breakfast. Two eggs sunny-  
side-up with a curved strip of bacon at the bottom and toast on   
the side. "It looks just like a happy-face!"  
  
Sitting herself down to eat, she took no notice of when   
the front door was opened. Sneaking up behind her, Darien covered   
her eyes with his hands and leaned against her ear whispering   
softly, "Guess who?"  
  
At the shock, Serena leaned forward and caused his hands   
to tighten their hold on her face. "Ahh!" She yelped. Her face   
sore from yesterday.  
  
Darien immediately backed away. "Are you alright? Did I   
hurt you?"  
  
Serena took a deep breath. "No." She turned around to   
face him. "It just hurts a little."  
  
The worry in his eyes made her realize what was coming.   
"Serena," Darien pulled up a chair next to her and sat down.   
"What happened?"  
  
"Nothing." Serena made a move to stand, but was stopped   
as he reached out and held her wrist. "Really!"  
  
"Please Serena... I want you to tell me the truth. I   
won't tell anyone if that's what you wish. But *please*, just   
tell me!"  
  
"I- "  
  
Darien stood up enveloped Serena in a hug, making sure not   
to touch her back to much. "Please... you now you can trust me."  
  
Serena's eyes just stared blankly into the unknown.   
Everything Darien was saying did not reach her... all that   
registered was the warmth she felt from him. That sense of   
trust, of kindness, of... of... of security!! 'That's it!'   
Her mind screamed. 'That's what his voice makes you feel like!   
Like nothing can hurt you.'  
  
Mentality, she remembered David and the way he made her   
feel. 'But I thought that's what I wanted! It is what I want.   
Isn't it? ISN'T IT?!!'  
  
Darien's fingers slid through her hair as he tried to   
soothe her. She had begun shaking a little while ago and he   
knew that she was no longer paying attention to him. All he   
could do was wait. "It's alright."  
  
"NO, IT'S NOT!!" Serena screamed as she untangled   
herself from his arms. "I LOVE HIM!" Her legs gave way as she   
fell to the floor and began to cry even harder in desperation.   
"I just don't understand why he does it anymore..."  
  
"Serena," Darien crouched down beside her. "I think you   
need some help."  
  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
DO NOT FORGET TO E-MAIL ME!!!! (It helps get the chapters out  
faster.) 


	6. Chapter 4

@TENDERLY@  
Author: Hikari.  
E-mail: Machi_NO_Tenshi@Excite.Com  
Rated: R  
Part: Chapter 4  
  
  
AN: Ok people, here's the next chapter of Tenderly. I hope you all   
enjoy it, *and* don't forget to send me feed-back!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
"Listen Sir." Serena began as she stared at the face of   
a plump middle-aged man. "I really don't know why I'm here. I   
mean- I certainly don't *belong* here." She started pacing around   
the dim-lighted, small office room. "I'm merely here because my   
friend Darien wanted me to come here and speak to you but- you   
see- we have nothing to talk about because- I have no problem."   
Serena sat herself on the maroon leather sofa as her monologue   
continued.  
  
"You see, he's just a little over protective but I'm a big   
girl and I know how to take care of myself. So there really is no   
point in me being here. I'm perfectly normal. I'm not going nuts.   
I'm both mentally and emotionally stable..." Serena stood up and   
grabbed her purse. "So if you just write up a note to Darien and   
tell him what both you and I already know, I'll just be on my way   
home."  
  
The man examined Serena with his gaze. His eyes trailed   
over her appearance, stopping only on her face. Her blond hair   
was tied back with a black bow to the nape of her neck. Her   
facial expression looked alive, but her eyes contradicted the   
notion. And on her cheek was the saddest attempt to cover up a   
bruise. He knew that she recognized the fact that no matter how   
much base she 'caked-on,' the coloring of that bruise would still   
show.  
  
He had apparently been staring at her face for a while   
because Serena had decided to turn her face to the side. He shook   
his head slowly. It was another one of *those* cases. He hated   
the fact that *those* types of men existed. He especially felt   
sorry for the girl in front of him because she seemed to be the   
exact same age as his only daughter.  
  
His daughter. 'D*nm it! If that ever happened to her...'   
He would make sure the guy never lived to do it again.  
  
"So, are you gonna write me that note?"  
  
Serena's voice brought him back from his reverie. Standing   
up and leaning forward on his desk, he waived his hand invitingly   
towards the 'looney' couch (as so many first timers liked to call   
it) and said, "Please Miss Moyers, take a seat if you will."  
  
"Alright." She did as she was told and waited patiently   
for him to sit back in his chair and start writing her note.  
  
"You were right when you said you didn't belong here.   
Well..." he corrected himself. "Half right." He saw her look of   
confusion and ventured on. "You see, no woman should ever be in   
the position you're in, and if you would let me, I would like to   
help you out of your situation."  
  
"What situation?" Serena leaped off the couch defensively.   
"I told you, *I*-*don't*-*have*-*a*-*problem*." Walking over to   
the door, she turned and spoke. "Listen, I don't know if it's that   
you're lacking *real* patients that you have to try to convince   
me of seeing you, but I'm not dumb." She opened the door. "I   
don't need a shrink!" ...And walked out.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
"Darien, I'm home!" Serena yelled as she walked inside   
the apartment.  
  
"Great!" He walked out of the kitchen and went to greet   
her at the door. "I have a surprise for you." Darien kissed her   
cheek and led her by the hand to the dining room.  
  
As they entered the room, Serena could only stare in joy.   
The dining table was covered in a beautiful cream cloth. Candle   
lights on either side of a rose filled crystal vase, and two china   
plates filled with delicious food at opposite ends of the table.   
She turned to look at Darien, a smile lighting up her face.   
"What's the meaning of this?"  
  
Darien walked over to one of the chairs and pulled it out.   
"Well," he began as she sat down. "I thought that you needed a   
reward after making the effort and seeing the psychiatrist I told   
you about."  
  
Serena froze on the spot. "Really?"  
  
"Of course." Darien took his seat. "It takes great   
strength to realize you have a problem." Taking his napkin and   
laying it flat on his lap he continued. "I mean, you must have   
realized what could have happened to you if you hadn't left David   
when you did. Right?"  
  
Serena could feel Darien's voice heavy with hatred as he   
pronounced David's name. "Of course." She said half-heartedly.   
'But he wouldn't have gone that far... would he?'  
  
"So, tell me how it went."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You know," Darien encouraged. "The appointment. How did   
it go?"  
  
"Well, you see..." Serena lowered her head like a child   
about to be punished. "I- I went but- but I didn't stay the whole   
session." She shut her eyes tight and waited for Darien to explode   
on her because she hadn't done what he had asked.  
  
...The explosion never came.  
  
"Serena..."  
  
Her head snapped to the side as she became aware of his   
proximity. He stood behind her, gazing at her with the most   
beautiful pair of blue eyes. Serena's heart squeezed painfully as   
she noted that his gaze was sad. It was all because of her.  
  
Suddenly, she felt his arms wrap themselves around her   
shoulders in a hug. "Don't worry Serena. I know it must be hard   
for you, but don't *ever* forget that you have me to count on."   
He turned to look into her face. "You can always depend on me."  
  
Tears escaped from her eyes without permission. She didn't   
want to cry in front of him. It seemed like crying was all she   
ever did when he was around. Why did he constantly make her feel   
so... so... 'I don't know.'  
  
Serena lifted her face to his and smiled. "I'm not really   
hungry, but thank you Darien, for the wonderful dinner." She   
kissed his cheek. "I know I can always count on you."  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
That night, Serena lay in bed at the side of the man who   
confused her every thought. She had been staying at his apartment   
for almost two weeks now and Darien still displayed that 'friendly'   
front she knew so well. He had acquired it when they had broken   
up, years ago.  
  
She knew she had hurt him when she confessed her need to   
see other people. It had been a bad time when she had chosen to   
tell him. Serena scolded herself mentally as she thought back to   
her college days with Darien. She really shouldn't have slept   
with him... she had taken away his first time. Her, who wasn't   
worth even his smile.  
  
Serena grabbed some of the sheets and curled up into a   
ball. She knew he probably hated her now. It was obvious in the   
way he hadn't even attempted to kiss her lips. 'Ah!' She was so   
perplexed with his attitude... with the way he made her feel.  
  
She was always happy when she was with him, but it made   
her sad to think that this was what she had lost. And that's when   
things got her confused. How could she be sad at not being with   
him when she had been the one who broke things off? Which brought   
up again the question that she asked herself every night and day...   
why did she choose David over Darien?  
  
Looking at the serene face that Darien displayed, melted   
her heart. Closed eyelids with thick dark lashes, a straight nose   
laudable of any comparison with a Greek sculpture, and full thin   
lips. He was so handsome, so adorable, so beautifully male.  
  
Serena ran a hand over his bangs, brushing them away from   
his face. Temptation had always been her weak spot because, before   
she knew it, she was kissing Darien's lips. They were so soft and   
warm and... ANSWERING?! Darien was kissing her back!  
  
He opened his eyes and pulled away from her. "Serena, what   
are you doing?"  
  
'It's now or never.' And with that thought in mind, Serena   
straddled Darien and took off her pajama, leaving only her underwear.   
"Darien, I want to sleep with you."  
  
Darien eyes widened at her request. Had she gone crazy?   
"Serena, I think you probably had a little *too much* wine tonight."   
He tried to wriggle himself from underneath Serena but failed   
miserably in the process as she pinned him down.  
  
"I'm not drunk!" She laid herself on top of his chest, her   
voice breaking as she asked, "Darien, do you still love me?"  
  
His arms instinctively came up and encircled her body,   
pinning it down further into his own. "Yes..." he said as he   
began to stroke her hair. 'More than you'll ever know.' He   
finished for himself.  
  
Raising her head to meet his, Serena placed small butterfly   
kisses all over his face. And when she stopped at his lips, he   
kissed her back with the passion she had been yearning for. Soon,   
her whimpers turned into moans as her head swam with the thought   
that this man loved her. *Her*, not some bimbo from who-knows-where,   
but *her*!  
  
She could feel Darien undo her bra and slowly remove it   
from her breasts. His hands softly caressing her skin, heating up   
her center in a way that not even David had done before. She had   
nearly forgotten what having sex with Darien was like. 'No,' she   
rectified herself. 'Not sex, but making love."  
  
Soon she was crying out Darien's name in fervor as she rode   
on wave after wave of blissful emotion. He too calling out to her   
as they linked hands and reached oblivion together. Falling asleep   
almost immediately after they had come back.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Serena awoke early and looked at the magnificent guy next to   
her. She knew that he had let her use him. Most people would say   
that it had been the other way around, but she knew better. He   
hadn't wanted to sleep with her because he knew she didn't love him.   
Yet, his love for her forced him to succumb to her wishes.  
  
She wiped away the tears that were threatening to fall and   
slowly got out of bed. She dressed in a t-shirt and sweatpants and   
left the apartment with the intention to get some air. Her life was   
getting too confusing and she needed to find out what she really   
wanted.  
  
When she reached the lobby, she realized she had forgotten   
to let Darien know where she was going. Walking over to the security   
guard, she asked him for pen and paper, and wrote Darien a note.   
She handed it to the guard and walked outside.  
  
Serena walked through the paths of a nearby park, letting   
the cool morning wind distract her from her thoughts. She had to   
decide. She had to figure out what she wanted and why.  
  
She sat silently on a park bench, unaware of the person   
behind her. His hands landed harshly on her shoulders, startling   
Serena. She turned her head around to see whom it was, her eyes   
widening as she recognized the face. "David?"  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*  
  
What will happen next? Will Serena go back to David? Will Darien get  
Serena's note? What *is* in Serena's note? And what about the shrink?  
And most importantly... Will Darien *ever* get to kick David's A$$?!  
  
All these questions and more shall be answered in the next chapters of  
Tenderly. So stayed tooned!!  
  
Jya ne!  
  
ATT: Hikari-chan. 


	7. Chapter 5

@TENDERLY@  
Author: Hikari.  
E-mail: Machi_NO_Tenshi@Excite.Com  
Rated: PG-13  
Part: Chapter 5  
  
  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
The loud buzzing sound of the alarm clock awakened Darien   
from his peaceful tiered sleep with a start. Blinking his eyes   
and shaking his head, he tried to search for the annoying machine   
with the hope of stopping the infernal noise. 'Ah, yes...' He   
often wondered why the off button was a small, hard little nub   
to push!  
  
Finally succeeding in his task, he looked around searching   
for the one person he always longed to see next to him in the   
mornings. But her smiling face wasn't there! He sat up and   
brushed his bangs back from his eyes in exasperation. He could   
recall this scene happening before... a long time ago.  
  
Actually, it was exactly like the first time they had   
been intimate with each other. After he had confessed his love   
for her and had shown her how much she meant to him. She had   
told him that she 'loved' him and had taken off in the morning   
without even telling him of where she'd be.  
  
He now questioned her definition of 'Love.' Such a word,   
he sadly doubted, she knew. She used it so freely that it was as   
if saying 'I love you' had the same meaning as saying 'Hello.'   
He thought she would change with him. He thought he could change   
her!  
  
"Stupid me." He said, as he realized that you can *never*   
change someone that doesn't want to *be* changed. "But I refuse   
to give up on her!"  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
"Come on Serena," David coerced as he flashed her a   
sparkling angelic smile. "I just want to talk for a while.   
Maybe have some coffee together."  
  
Gut reaction was screaming for Serena not to trust him.   
To turn around and run away as far from him as she could get.   
She new very well the reasons why. Yet, call it naivety...   
stupidity... or just plain masochism, but Serena still felt as   
though David really had never mean to hurt her.  
  
And when she looked into his eyes and saw his sweet smile,   
she took the chance to trust him. "Alright, I'll go with you."   
Standing up and smiling at him, she knew everything was going to   
be all right. His smile told her so... but all the way to his   
house, she couldn't shake that feeling of impending doom.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Darien glanced at his watch for the hundredth time. It   
had been five hours since he had woken up and still no sign of   
Serena. No phone call, no letter, no anything!  
  
He had gotten her message a while ago from the security   
guard downstairs. The note said not to worry, that she was only   
going out for a short walk and would be back soon. And that when   
she did, she would know how to answer any question he might be   
wondering.  
  
But it was now one p.m. She should have been back by   
now. 'Could she have gone home?' Darien quickly searched through   
his address book and looked for the main phone line in Serena's   
household. He dialed, and waited.  
  
A gruff male voice answered the phone. "Hello, who do   
you want?"  
  
"Huh?" The question had taken Darien aback. "I- I was   
wondering if Serena was there?"  
  
"No. She's not." The man's voice was sounding impatient.   
"Is that all you need?"  
  
"Well, I-" Darien started but was cut off but the now   
highly irritated man.  
  
"Listen, do you mind calling later? I'm in the middle of   
watching a football game. Alright?"  
  
"Sir I just-"  
  
"Hey Sandra!" Darien heard the man yell on the other side   
of the line. "Do you mind answering the phone?!"  
  
"But John..." answered a woman. "I'm making you lunch."  
  
"Don't argue woman! Just take the *D^MNED* PHONE!"  
  
Darien waited patiently for the woman to grab the line.   
'What type of family had Serena been living with all these years?'   
He thought. He could almost bet that what he had heard hadn't   
even been the worst that man could dish out.  
  
"He- Hello?"  
  
Darien quickly snapped out of his trance. "Hi, I was   
wondering if you knew where Serena was?"  
  
Sandra thought for a moment. "Actually, I don't think   
I've heard from her for about... um, two week now."  
  
Darien could only stare at the phone. 'Two weeks? That   
was impossible.' She had been with him for two week and had told   
him that she had called home so that they wouldn't worry about   
her. 'She was right about one thing...' he thought. 'They   
weren't worried, that's for sure!'  
  
"Thank you anyways." Darien said as he hung up the phone.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
It was close to nightfall and still no Serena...   
*anywhere*! It was as if she had disappeared into thin air.   
He had asked people on the street if they'd seen her. He had   
called all her friends, relatives. He had even called *him* up.  
  
But not even David knew where Serena was. According to   
him, he hadn't even seen her for two weeks. 'Urgh!' How badly   
every bone in Darien's body wanted to beat the sh*t out of that   
guy. But he couldn't. Because if Serena ever find out, she   
would probably go running back to David to comfort him and he   
could loose her forever.  
  
This had gone far enough!! He might be going to extremes   
but she had forced him into them. He would file a missing person   
report at the police station and have them help look for her.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Least to say, it was a sleepless night for Darien. And   
oddly enough, he couldn't stop but think of the most seemingly   
insignificant details that deprived him from rest. Like how cold   
the room felt without her, or how big his bed was if she wasn't   
there with him. Her scent... her sighs... even her quiet snore.   
He missed every little thing about her that would pass as "un-  
important." But it *was* to him!  
  
Groggily, Darien tossed and turned in bed wondering where   
she could be spending her night. Was she near, far? Alright?   
Cold? Alive? That thought awoke Darien like flashing thunder.   
'Was she alive?!'  
  
Darien looked around his room. It was morning already!   
With all the will power he had, he dragged himself out of bed   
and headed towards the bathroom. He opened the 'cold' water   
faucet and splashed some water on his face. Toweling it dry,   
he came out at the same time his phone began to ring.  
  
Throwing the towel on the floor, and running towards the   
phone, he answered the receiver with the hope of hearing Serena's   
voice... It was the police instead.  
  
"Mr. Shields, it seems that an unidentified girl with a   
similar description as the one for..." the police man stopped.   
"Miss Serena Moyers, has been found at the Grand Central General   
Hospital. We believe she was brought there yesterday around six   
p.m."  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*  
  
Are you liking the story so far? E-mail me and tell me!! And   
*please* don't forget that I live for mail... It really is a   
mayor ego boost.  
  
Also *blushes* one of my stories has been chosen as one of the Top 5   
for July at the Angelic Scouts Web site!! *blushes a deeper shade*  
  
"Thank you Princess Little Serenity!!"  
  
Jya NE! - Hikari-chan. 


	8. Chapter 6

AAuthor: Hikari  
E-mail: Machi_NO_Tenshi@Excite.Com  
Story: Tenderly  
Part: Chapter 6  
Rating: PG  
  
  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
'Cold.' Darien thought. 'That's how all of these hospital  
waiting rooms are.'  
  
He had arrived at the General Hospital twenty minutes after  
they had phoned. And now, he had been waiting for about an hour.  
They were trying to get an O.K. on visitations... Serena was in  
critical condition.  
  
"Mr. Shields?" He heard a female voice call out.  
  
He stood up and walked towards the woman. "That's me."  
  
"Hi," she smiled at him and placed forward her hand. "I'm  
Doctor Mizuno. I'm in charge of your... friend?" She finished  
skeptically.  
  
"Yes." Darien answered as he lowered his head. "Can I see  
her?"  
  
"Sure." Doctor Mizuno said as she led the way to one of  
the hospital's elevators. "Unfortunately, you won't be able to  
stay very long... she's been hurt pretty badly." As they got into  
the elevator, she continued. "Besides, I'd like to ask you some  
questions before you go in if you don't mind."  
  
"That's fine by me."  
  
The elevator came to a halt and they directed themselves  
towards Doctor Mizuno's office. After inviting him so sit down,  
she began her questioning. "So... how long have you known Miss  
Moyers?"  
  
"I'd say about... five years."  
  
"And would people say that you are good friends to each  
other?" She corrected herself. "What I mean is... no one would  
ever say that you'd hurt Miss Moyers, right?"  
  
Anger began to burn inside of Darien. 'The insolence of  
this woman!' To dare to think that he could have been the one to  
hurt Serena. "Doctor Mizuno, I have to inform you that you are  
*very* mistaken in your presumption." Darien said as he stood up.  
"I wasn't the one that hurt Serena." He walked over to the door.  
"I'd like to see her right now, if you don't mind."  
  
Doctor Mizuno stood and strode past him. "Why of course."  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Seeing her in that bed... The pale color of her skin blended  
in with purple bruises... The cuts... The blood... For a second  
Darien had thought she was dead.  
  
He neared the bed with caution. Serena looked as if she  
was asleep and he didn't want to wake her. She looked so peaceful,  
yet, so hurt.  
  
"D- Darien?"  
  
It was her soft voice. Yet all he could do was stare.  
The body lying on the bed looked nothing like Serena's... but  
it was hers. He saw her hand twitch slightly and took it in his.  
"How you doing?"  
  
Serena tried to smile even though it hurt to move her face.  
She *had* to smile... she didn't want Darien to worry about her.  
She had brought this upon herself. She had trusted David even though  
something had told her not to.  
  
Darien stared at Serena. Out of the blue she had begun  
to cry silently as she squeezed his hand as hard as she could.  
He dared not stop her cries... he knew that crying in front of  
him was causing her enough problems already. If there was  
something Darien had learned from Serena's mysterious personality  
was that she did not like to show her pain.  
Soon, her cries diminished and she was smiling up at him...  
this time, a true smile. Darien took the opportunity to wipe away  
her tears gently. "So when are you coming home?" He lowered his  
her to her ear and whispered softly in it. "I missed you."  
  
Her eyes grew wide and even with the coloring of her skin,  
she could tell that her blush was apparent. She stared at Darien  
for a long moment. 'How is it that he still cares for me?'  
  
"Serena," Darien's face hardened a bit as he asked the  
question that had been on his mind since her disappearance.  
"Where were you? What happened?"  
  
Turning her face to the side, Serena stared out of the  
room's window. She had to tell him. He deserved to know the truth.  
He had been worried about her. 'But it's so hard!' She thought.  
'Why can't I just open up to him?'  
  
Tears streamed slowly down her cheeks. "I- I," she tried  
to control the shakiness of her voice. "I went out for a walk to  
think." She sniffed. "And I ran into David." She finished softly.  
"He asked he to have coffee with him and I agreed." She turned  
to look at him, her eyes blurry with tears. "I know I shouldn't  
have, but he was really nice, and I thought he had changed. I  
really did!" She squeezed his hand harder. "So I when with him  
to his house." She turned her head away in revulsion and continued.  
"But as soon as we- we got there..." her voice was beginning to  
break again. "He-"  
  
She couldn't go on, and Darien wouldn't force her. She  
had told him more than he had asked... and he knew that what she  
couldn't tell, she was probably reliving in memory. He bent over  
Serena and ran his fingers through her hair in a soothing motion.  
"I told you once Serena," he said as he looked into her eyes.  
"That you could always count on me." He kissed her cheek softly,  
then, laid one tiny butterfly kiss on her lips. "I will always  
protect you."  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Darien walked out of the hospital with only one intention...  
he was going to have a *talk* with David. 'The b*stard!' Darien  
cursed mentally. 'He told me he hadn't seen Serena, and know I  
know why.'  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Without wasting time, Darien arrived at David's house and  
rang the doorbell. On the other side, he could hear the steps get  
closer until the door swung open and David stood in its path.  
  
"Well, what a surprise to see you here." David's face broke  
into a forced smile as he greeted. "Could I ask what brings you  
here?"  
  
Darien clenched his fists as he prayed for restraint.  
"I came here to talk to you about Serena." His eyes burned with  
repressed anger. "About what you did to her."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." David said as he  
began to close the door.  
  
Before it closed completely, Darien jammed his foot in the  
doorway. "I think you do."  
  
David backed away from the door as Darien came in. He  
closed his fist into a punch and blew a hit towards Darien's  
face. Darien's face snapping to the side at the unexpected hit.  
"Get out of my house."  
  
In his thoughts, Darien imagined that this must have been  
what Serena went through. Constant beatings by a man far stronger  
than her. He could almost see her now as she lay on the hospital  
bed.  
  
Rage pumped through his veins as he became blind with fury.  
Clenching his fists, he returned the offensive punch and continued  
his beating... his revenge for Serena.  
  
David fought back, launching punches as fast and as hard as  
he could. But in the end, as he lay on the floor, Darien grabbing  
him by the shirt, he knew that he had lost this fight.  
  
Darien pulled back his hand, gaining impulse for one last  
critical hit. He stared at the man who had hurt his most priced  
possession. One of his eyes was closed from a punch, his nose was  
bleeding, and his mouth was parted as he took ragged breaths.  
  
He lowered his hand as he raised David partly from the  
floor. "I'm *not* like you." Darien, then, pushed him back as  
David fell to the floor. "I won't hurt you anymore because you're  
not worth it." Straightening his clothes, Darien made his way to  
towards the door. "But you'd better stay away from Serena... or  
I *will* hurt you."  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
"Guess how's here to see you today?" A nurse asked Serena  
in a playful tone as she opened up the room's curtains.  
  
Serena could only laugh. 'Who else could it be?' Her lips  
broke into a smile. "Where is he?"  
  
"I'm right here."  
  
Her face lit up, blue eyes warming to his sight. "Darien!"  
  
He walked over to where she was and gently kissed her lips.  
"You look beautiful today."  
  
Serena rolled her eyes. He had been feeding her that line  
every time he came to visit her. And she knew he was lying... he  
must have been. She might be feeling better, after all, tomorrow  
was her release date... but still, she doubted that what Darien was  
telling her was the truth. Yet, when she looked into his eyes, she  
knew he really meant what he said.  
  
"I talked to the police." Darien began cautiously. "And  
they have temporarily arrested David on battering assault charges."  
He heard her take a deep breath. "You did the right thing reporting  
him Serena... you have no reason to regret that."  
  
She took his hand in hers and brought it to her face.  
Caressing it softly against the skin of her cheek, she spoke.  
"Darien... I think I'm ready to see the shrink." She looked into  
his eyes for courage. "Could you make an appointment for me to  
see Doctor Mendat?"  
  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`  
  
Hey People, it the ANs!  
I know the fight scene between Darien and David was crappy, but I  
really don't know how to describe "guy-fights." To me, they all seem  
the same.  
Anyway, I hope you are happy now that David got what he deserved,  
(I know I am), and don't forget to be on the look-out for the next  
chapter.  
Yes, the story is not finished yet. I still have 2 more chapters  
to go. So come on! Encourage me to write faster with your e-mails.  
  
Jya NE!!  
/6.6\ Hikari-chan /6.6\  
  
  



	9. Chapter 7

AAuthor: Hikari  
E-mail: Machi_NO_Tenshi@Excite.Com  
Story: Tenderly  
Part: Chapter 7  
Rating: PG-13  
  
  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
She opened the door silently, peering inside as she walked  
in. The room was dim lit and looked deserted. "Hello?" She asked  
as she walked towards the desk near the shaded window. "Doctor  
Mendat?"  
  
The executive chair whiled around, as a man stared face to  
face with Serena. "Good Morning Miss Moyers." He moved his hand  
towards the leader sofa. "Please take a seat and make yourself  
comfortable."  
  
Serena did as she was told, placing her purse at her side.  
Then, bringing her hands to her skirt, she began to fiddle with her  
fingers in a nervous reaction. "So... What do I do know?"  
  
The man laughed as he left his chair only to sit on one closer  
to her. "Why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself?"  
  
"Umm..." She wondered. "What do you want to know about me?"  
  
"What ever you want to tell me." He leaned back into the  
seat. "I want you to feel comfortable speaking with me."  
  
"Well, I came here to talk about my last relationship. So...  
do I just talk about that?"  
  
Doctor Mendat looked at Serena intently. "If you want."  
  
"Well," Serena began. "I met David at college. I had just  
finished the fall semester of my Junior year and he was very sweet."  
She lowered her eyes. "We went out a couple of times with my friends  
and soon we began to date." Her hands played nervously with her  
skirt. "He was very- He was very nice. He treated me the way I  
deserved to be treated." She pulled her skirt down towards her knees  
to take away the wrinkles. "It was just this one time that he went  
too far."  
  
"Miss Moyers," Interrupted Doctor Mendat. "Would you mind  
if I asked you some questions about your family?"  
  
Serena looked up. "My- family?"  
  
"Yes. Would you mind telling me a little about them?"  
  
"I suppose not." Serena thought for a moment before asking,  
"What do you want to know?"  
  
"Just tell about your Mom... Dad. Do you have any brothers  
or sisters?" Doctor Mendat took out his glasses and placed them on.  
"Tell me how your life was growing up."  
  
"There's really nothing to tell. My real father divorced  
my mother when I was five. She dated a lot of guys while I was  
growing up but now she has a steady relationship with John, who's  
living with us at the moment." Serena looked at the wall on her  
right side trying to avoid Doctor Mendat's intense stare. "I don't  
have any brothers or sisters."  
  
"Tell me about your childhood, Serena."  
  
She looked at him at the mention of her name. "I- I really  
don't know what you want me to tell you."  
  
"Serena..." He took his glasses off and began to clean them.  
"Tell me about your mother. What type of woman is she?"  
  
"I don't understand your question."  
  
"Would you..." He placed his glasses back on. "Consider your  
mother a strong woman?"  
  
"I- suppose." Serena reflected on her answer of a moment.  
"Yes, actually she is. She never cries."  
  
"So, to you, not crying is proof of strength?"  
  
"Of course. If she doesn't cry when she feels pain it means  
that she..." Serena's voice died in her throat.  
  
"It means what?"  
  
Serena tried to speak but the words wouldn't come out. She  
had fallen into a daydream. One she had thought forgotten.  
  
  
*/^.^\* flashback */^.^\*  
  
  
"PLEASE MICHAEL!!" A woman screamed. "STOP IT!!"  
  
Michael whirled around one hand closed in a fist, the other  
tightly gripping the small arm of an eight year-old girl. "YOU KNOW  
THAT THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, RIGHT?" He swung the girl towards her  
mother without loosening his hold on her. "IF YOU HAD TAUGHT HER  
RIGHT SHE WOULDN'T HAVE WET THE BED!!"  
  
"Michael, please... let Serena go."  
  
"NO! She has to learn her lesson." And grabbing tighter  
Serena's arm, he slammed her into the wall, her head colliding with  
the cold white plaster before slowly sliding down its sooth surface.  
In the mean time, Michael took the opportunity to slide the belt  
off his pants.  
  
The woman cried softly as she watched in horror how her child  
got punished. "Please stop Michael... That's enough."  
  
Michael turned to her and slapped her to the ground. "SHUT  
UP SANDRA!!" Grabbing her by her blouse, he lifted her up and  
slapped her again. "COME ON!" He taunted. "WHY DON'T YOU CRY SOME  
MORE?"  
  
Serena looked on as two blurry figures appeared to fight.  
One of them constantly meeting the floor during their battle. And  
that was the last thing she saw before slipping into unconsciousness.  
  
  
*/^.^\* end of flashback */^.^\*  
  
  
"Serena... Serena?"  
  
She snapped out of her dream. "Huh?"  
  
"Here." Doctor Mendat said as he handed her his handkerchief.  
She had unknowingly begun to cry at some point during her trance.  
  
Serena took the handkerchief from his hands and dried her  
face. "Thank you."  
  
"Now," He smiled softly at her. "Do you mind telling me what  
you where thinking about?"  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Serena and Darien had just left the courtroom. The case  
against David had been dismissed due to Serena's scanty testimony.  
It seemed like they had some way to twist everything she said for  
their benefit. By the end of the trial, Serena was so confused she  
didn't know if she was doing the right thing or the wrong.  
  
It ticked Darien, to say the least, that David would walk  
out of jail as if nothing had happened. As if everything he had done  
to Serena didn't mean a thing. And what angered him most was that  
David was now free, to do as he pleased. To do to another mixed up  
girl, everything he had done to Serena and more.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
"So..." Doctor Mendat began. "How did the trial go?"  
  
"I- I lost." She said as she bent her head down in disgrace.  
  
He smiled. "I don't think you did."  
  
Serena looked up, tears in her eyes. "But he's free. They  
didn't believe me. I let Darien down."  
  
"Do you really believe that Serena?" He asked as he adjusted  
his glasses. "Because I don't think you did."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
He placed his pen and paper on a near by desk and took her  
hand in his. "I think that you won in more ways than one. He may  
not have gone to jail, but you had the courage to face him and your  
insecurities. You proved how strong you are by testifying."  
  
"But they believed him instead of me!"  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
"Hey Serena." Darien called out as she entered the apartment.  
  
She smiled. "Hi Darien."  
  
He came closer to her and kissed her cheek softly. "How did  
it go at your session with Doctor Mendat?"  
  
"Well," She began. "He wants me to start going to group  
therapy."  
  
"That sounds like a good idea."  
  
Serena fiddled with the strap of her purse. "Actually...  
umm- It's a camp."  
  
Darien brow raised in wonderment. "A camp?"  
  
"Yes... and umm-" Serena avoided Darien's gaze. "I'm leaving  
tomorrow."  
  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
`='=*='=*='=*='=@='=@='=@='=%='=&='=&='=%='=@='=@='=@='=*='=*='=*='=`  
  
AuThOr'S NoTeS:  
  
If I'm not mistaken... I have one more chapter to go for this  
story to be all wrapped up. I'm going to try my best to finish it up  
before I leave for college this Sunday. Wish me luck Minna-san!!  
  
Also, after this Sunday... stories from me might become a  
little scarse. But don't worry, I'll keep writing (just not as much).  
  
Jya NE!!  
Hika-chu - O_o; *snickers* "That's all you Mariedel."  
  
  



	10. Chapter 8

  
Author: Hikari  
E-mail: Machi_NO_Tenshi@Excite.Com  
Story: Tenderly  
Part: Chapter 8  
Rating: R  
  
  
PRE-NOTES:  
I have decided to write a little note here  
today because of the time that has passed since I  
wrote this and since its posting time. I have to  
tell you guys that I have almost gone through the  
impossible to get this to you and I seriously hope  
to get some *MAJOR* feed-back.  
Also, to the people that are waiting for  
the first Chapter of Geisha... don't worry. Now  
that things are getting back to normal, I'll soon  
be able to send it out.  
A million thanks to Princess Little Serenity,  
because, if it hadn't been for her idea of the Mac  
being able to accept Microsoft Word and TXT files...  
this story would have not come to you so soon.  
And so, now I'll shut up and let you guys  
read what you have waited for a long time to receive.  
  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
'Two months have passed... yet everything seems  
*so* different.' Serena thought as she looked at the  
moving vehicles from the window of the taxi she rode  
on. 'I wonder if he's still waiting for me?'  
  
  
*/^.^\* flashback */^.^\*  
  
  
A woman in her thirties, with thick black hair,  
round green eyes and a scar across her chin cried in  
disgust as she retold the story of her abusive husband...  
  
She had been married for three years and ever  
since the beginning of her marriage she had been  
forbidden to leave her home. Her husband would lock  
her in the house and hide the telephone under lock  
and key. He would instruct her on her daily duties  
and chores which she was to complete before his  
arrival. His food was to be hot and on the table as  
he sat down. She also had to change his shoes and set  
out his clothes both at night and in the morning.  
  
And if all this, or even one of the chores  
wasn't done to his standards, she would be punished  
in various methods. His most common was the belt;  
he would strike her across her hips, legs and back  
(usually where people couldn't see her scars). Other  
ways he had for punishing her where public humiliation,  
the diminution of her food rations, and verbal insults.  
  
The final result of his actions: A submissive  
wife that bowed down before him.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I really did love him, you know." Began a  
thin and pale woman, with light gray eyes and dark  
brown hair. "And- I thought he loved me too." She  
ended silently.  
  
"Go on, we're listening." Encouraged the  
group leader.  
  
And so, the frail woman recounted her experi-  
ence with her last lover. A demanding man that thought  
of her as a mere 'play-thing' to be used and discarded  
whenever he wanted. He had been the perverted sadist  
that, through his love of bondage and the extremes of  
pain, had turned her into the martyr of his sickening  
desirers.  
  
This, forever scaring her from any future  
relationships.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
"Hi everyone!" Called a cheerful young voice  
of around eighteen. "My name is Sarah and... This is  
the-" she paused as if to find her breath, the glee-  
filled tone she had used before was now gone. "This  
is the third time that I'm- that I've had to come to  
this camp." Sarah bowed her head, her strawberry-blond  
hair coming down and covering her features from the  
groups wondering looks.  
  
"I-" Sarah's right foot began to move in a  
nervous manner back and forth. "I tried to leave my  
boyfriend once again." Her head shot-up in plead as  
her red, teary brown eyes looked around the room for  
comfort. "I REALLY DID..." She sobbed. "But he was  
so nice. And he had promised me that *this time* he  
*would* change."  
  
"I was wrong." She said as she shook her head  
from side to side softly. "He just lied to me again.  
Like he always does. And you know what?" Sarah asked  
the group in a tone filled with disdain. "Knowing all  
this, I still went back to him."  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Slowly, and with time, Serena had learned  
to trust the group of women she met daily in the  
sessions. Hearing their stories, their similarities,  
their differences, and their sad endings shocked her  
to the core. The realization of how these women where  
just like her, made Serena think back and try to find  
out why she and these women suffered this fate.  
  
And since the best way to face things is to  
talk about them, Serena decided to finally tell what  
had happened to her and how she had gotten there.  
The latter, of course, had been a conclusion that  
Doctor Mendat had reached when he had heard the whole  
tale of her past.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
"Hi, my name is Serena Moyers and I'm twenty-  
three years old." She took a deep breath before  
continuing. "I know I haven't said much every time it  
was my turn to speak, but, well... I've been thinking  
a lot lately and I think I'd like to tell you all a  
little bit more about myself."  
  
The counselor smiled at Serena, trying to give  
her the courage she might be in need of. "We are all,  
I'm sure, ready and willing to hear anything you might  
want to share."  
  
"Well then," Serena began again. "I guess I'll  
start by my past... were my psychiatrist says it all  
started." Placing her hands on her skirt, she pulled  
the fabric nervously towards her knees. "When I was  
very young, my dad and my mother got divorced. I don't  
remember too much of him. What I do remember were the  
men that came into my mother's life after him."  
  
"The first man that took my father's place  
in the family was a very stern man." Serena looked  
up at the ceiling. "He loved perfection and demanded  
it from both me and my mother. And I suppose that  
since he was the only one sustaining the family, my  
mother tolerated anything he did."  
  
Serena shut her eyes tightly as she recalled  
Michael. His hard hands and his strong words. He  
was the first of a long line of men who would come to  
abuse her and her mother. He was the one that had  
started her on the path of this fate.  
  
She shook her head from side to side. "After  
he left us- He had been several years with us and I  
suppose that my mother got used to that type of life-  
style, because from then on it seemed like those where  
the only type of men she would attract." Serena laughed  
at the last words she said, trying to lighten her whole  
story.  
  
"When I was about fourteen or fifteen, I had my  
first boyfriend. He seemed the normal type of guy; you  
know- smart, funny, good looking... but he had his dark  
side. He was very stubborn and always had to get his  
way. That was when I lost my virginity."  
  
"I don't know if it was rape, or if I wanted  
it to happen. But I do remember being forced." Serena  
licked her lips. "It's funny... when ever I think of  
him, I can see my first time but I can't hear any of  
his words."  
  
"Relationships like that came and went for me.  
So did my mother's. I believed for a while that was  
those where the only type of men in the world." Then,  
a bitterly sweet smile crept upon Serena's lips. "That  
was, at least, until I went to college."  
  
A small tear slid down Serena's smooth cheek.  
"I met the most wonderful man I had ever known during  
my freshman year. He was the embodiment of tenderness  
and he had seen in me something he had liked. So we  
started going out and he asked me to be his girlfriend."  
  
"In the beginning, he would only hold my hand  
in his and lay soft kisses on my lips. He would treat  
me as if I was made of porcelain. At night, sometimes,  
I would sneak into his dorm and we would read to each  
other until we fell asleep."  
  
"He was a gentleman through and through. He  
never pressured me into doing anything, and it was  
actually I who enticed him into having sex with me."  
Serena's voice wavered as she tried to wipe away her  
tears with her hand. "I was me, unworthy in every  
sense, that had coerced him into giving up his inno-  
cence for me." She broke down at this point trying  
to suppress her sobs.  
  
Someone from the group handed her a tissue,  
and seeing that Serena was unable to take it, she  
began to help her wipe way her tears. The woman was  
Sarah. "It's alright." She whispered to her in a  
soothing manner. "Calm down. Look at me." She said  
as she raised Serena's face. "You're not 'unworthy.'  
And if he decided to sleep with you was because he  
must have thought you were *that* special."  
  
"He was saving himself for his wife!" Serena  
screamed as if Sarah and her were the only women there.  
"And then I left him, as if everything he had done or  
given me had been worthless... I left him for another  
man, like those before him!!"  
  
  
*/^.^\* end of flashback */^.^\*  
  
  
"Ma'am," Called the cab driver from behind the  
wheel. "I said, 'We're here!'"  
  
Serena returned to the present. She was  
sitting in the back seat of a yellow taxi, in front  
of Darien's apartment building. Soon, the words  
spoken to her, finally reached her ears. "How much  
do I owe you?"  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Riding in the cold elevator, Serena hugged  
herself. Pretty soon she would see him again. Could  
she face him? Could she tell him her past? Would he  
believe and accept the things she had to tell him?  
  
The elevator came to a stop. The doors opened  
and she stepped out into the long corridor that would  
lead her towards Darien's apartment. She took a deep  
breath as she raised her hand and rang the doorbell.  
She heard someone's footsteps approach, and soon the  
door opened before her.  
  
There he stood. The tenderest man she had  
ever met. Serena examined his features as if trying  
to engrave in her mind everything about Darien. His  
deep-sea blue eyes. His soft yet hard lips that formed  
a secretive and seductive smile. The sharp planes of  
his face and his straight nose. The tall, rough body  
that was hidden beneath a simple blue shirt and khaki  
pants.  
  
Unable to hold herself back, she threw herself  
into his embrace, holding his shirt as if it was her  
salvation. Crystal tears slid from her eyes down to  
her chin, and she began to cry. Could he be able to  
withstand what she was about to ask of him?  
  
Darien starred silently at the crying girl in  
his arms. The sobs that rocked her body were scaring  
him. Placing one arm around her waist, and the other  
in her hair, he began to caress her softly. "Serena..."  
  
Upon hearing her name, Serena began to recollect  
herself. "I'm sorry," she said as she wiped away her  
tears. "It's just that I missed you so much."  
  
Something inside Darien filled with warmth.  
He led Serena inside the apartment and took her bags  
to their room. Then, he sat next to her on the sofa.  
"How was camp?"  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
After Serena had told him what had went on  
at the camp, she told him of her past. Including her  
thoughts, feelings and fears. But as her story came  
to a close, she searched within herself for the courage  
to say to Darien what she had concluded from the group  
*and* from her life.  
  
"I want to be honest with you Darien because  
you shouldn't have someone that lies to you." Serena  
took a deep breath as she held his hand in hers.  
"Right now, I'm in a very unstable emotional state.  
And... I don't think I'm ready for a relationship."  
She looked into his eyes. "To be truthful, I don't  
know if I'll ever be."  
  
Serena cupped his cheek in her free hand. "I  
really do like you. Actually, I think you're the best  
thing that could have ever happened to me." She  
lowered her eyes to his hand as she said softly, "but  
I don't love you."  
  
"I don't think I have any concept of what love  
is supposed to be, so I'm not capable of loving yet."  
A sad smile shaped itself on her lips. "I would really  
like for our- whatever we have- to stay the way it is.  
But with no labels." Serena began to rock herself  
slowly back and forth on the couch. "I- I'm afraid to  
fall in love."  
  
Darien placed his arms around her and brought  
her in for a hug. He held her gently, yet with under-  
lying strength, as if afraid of loosing her. He now  
finally understood where she came from and why she was  
this way. "It's alright." He told her. "I understand  
what you're saying."  
  
He sensed the muscles of her body relax in his  
embrace. And in that instance of complete clarity he  
knew he could not live without this woman. It didn't  
matter if he could not label her as his girlfriend...  
as his wife. He knew, somewhere deep within him, that  
someday he *would* be able to call her *his*.  
  
"I don't care if I can't tell the world of  
what we have." Darien began. "I just want you to be  
with me. And if this is what it takes..." he said as  
he raised her head and looked into her eyes. "Then  
whatever you say is what I'll do."  
  
Serena's eyes widened upon hearing his words.  
'Could this really be happening?' Did he really just  
say that he would stand by her side and stick things  
out? A painfully joyful smile spread across her face.  
She launched herself at him, encircling his neck and  
bringing his lips to hers. She kissed him mercilessly  
and with passion, putting in it everything she felt.  
  
Darien's lips were curved in a smile as they  
kissed her. He withdrew from them slightly in order  
to catch his breath. Then, placing his mouth near her  
ear, he whispered softly. "We shall face the future  
together."  
  
  
?...The End...?  
  
  
@=6='=9=*=9='=6=@=8=8='=$=*=$='=8=8=@=6='=9=*=9='=6=@  
  
Hikari's Notes:  
  
Well minna, this is it. The end of "Tenderly."  
Did you like it? From all the e-mails I've gotten, I'd  
say you have. You guys have no idea how much your emails  
have motivated me to keep writing this.  
I want to take this moment to thank all of you.  
And to apologize to anyone that might have e-mailed me  
and did not get a response.  
I seriously do hope that no one ever has to go  
through an abusive relationship, and if any of your  
friends or family are in this position... please don't  
give up on them and help them through it.  
Like a very wise Buta would say: "Be a shoulder  
to lean on. It helps you deal with the pain."  
  
ATT: Hikari-chan.  
AKA: Machi no Tenshi.  
  
  



End file.
